


Watching Over

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos watch their children at the palace. (post-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr for basically what the summary says. :>

Porthos watches as Marie toddles after the King of France. She’s old enough now that her feet are a little steadier as she walks, which naturally means that she’s tumbling forward as much as she can. Thankfully, the King seems endeared to his daughter, not running too far away that she can’t follow in their game of tag. 

“With a smile like that, you’d melt any heart,” Aramis says as greeting. Porthos isn’t surprised he should be here, should slide up close to him so that his arms fold over the overhang he stands at, close enough that their arms press together. Aramis smiles at him, warm and gentle. Porthos bumps his shoulder lightly in greeting. 

“Only interested in a few hearts, really,” Porthos answers, smiling when Aramis lets out a bark of laughter. 

There’s a squeal of laughter as Marie goes crashing into one of the hedges. Porthos straightens up, his shoulders tense, but half a moment later she pops out with a loud giggle and starts running again, leaves in her hair. Porthos feels himself relax, sagging forward once more. 

Aramis chuckles beside him and Porthos feels warm all over, his cheeks flushed, as Aramis presses a hand to the center of his back. 

“They look happy,” Aramis says, soft, and his voice turns wistful – just as it always does when he watches his son. 

Porthos breathes out and bumps his shoulder to Aramis’ again, lighter this time – lingering. “Yeah.”


End file.
